


The Skye Shakes

by IllogicalReasoning



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: Jisoo was never a member of BlackPink. And with no sense of direction, Jisoo does not know where to go.The same can be said for a woman who is looking for something as well.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Skye | Daisy Johnson





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink is a real group of women who sing and dance for YG Entertainment. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a TV show that just ended its run and is Disney/Marvel's.
> 
> This was part of the one shots I had for 'Daisy Johnson on Top', but now I'm making this a series. Another in a long line of unfinished stuff. Now I know how fanfic authors feel.

Summer 2014 YGE

“I’m sorry, Kim Jisoo,” the CEO said, “But you aren’t qualified for YGE anymore. We don’t have a place for you anymore. I’m sorry. Please prepare to move out. If you would like, we can end your non-exclusive contract so you can try to audition at other agencies.”

“Thank you, sangjamin,” Kim Jisoo said as she bowed, “I am sorry it did not turn out well for either of us.”

“I am too,” the CEO emotionlessly said.

Jisoo tried to not cry, but when she stood up and walked out, she just wanted to run from the seventh floor. She was followed by a manager, who struggled to keep up.

When they got onto the elevator, it was just Jisoo and the female manager. The older woman put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” the woman said, “I really thought they made a mistake.”

“I-I did too,” Jisoo muttered. The tears started to flow down and the woman quickly held her.

Once the ground floor was reached, the woman had Jisoo wipe her tears. When the doors opened, they went out and headed to the car to head to the dorms.

It was a silent ride, with only Jisoo’s sobs being heard. The older woman couldn’t help her. No one could. And it didn’t help when Jisoo called her parents, tearfully telling them what happened.

When they got to the dorms, Jisoo went to pack. Not long after, three other trainees entered the room. Jennie Kim. Roseanne Park. Lalisa Manoban.

All three were just standing in silent confusion.

“J-Jisoo?” Jennie asked, “Wh-What?”

“I’m no longer with YGE,” Jisoo interrupted as she packed.

The three were shocked. After the initial shock wore off, they rambled off as they approached Jisoo and the manager. Jisoo was surprised but didn’t show it.

“Wh-What!?” Lisa shouted in shock, “Wh-Why!?”

“It can’t be!” Rose followed next, “There’s no way! You passed, right!?”

“Manager?” Jennie asked in shock, “This can’t be true, can it!? She had scored well on teh evaluations this past month!”

The manager sighed. She looked at the three trainees with sadness in her eyes.

“According to sangjamin,” the woman replied, “Jisoo, though she passed, didn't impress the staff well enough. In addition, they didn’t think they could find a place for her as an actress or even a model. All the others have passed.”

“That’s bullshit!” Rose cursed.

“Park Chaeyoung,” Jisoo quickly said.

“No, unnie!” Rose continued, “You don’t deserve this! There’s no way we’re letting you go!”

“I’m going to speak to sangjamin!” Jennie exclaimed, “We need Jisoo! She makes us complete!”

“Don’t go, Jisoo-yah!” Lisa cried out as she hugged Jisoo, “P-P-Please!”

Jisoo didn’t want to hug the Thai, or anyone for that matter. She would have a harder time letting go. It was worse when Rose and Jennie followed next, hugging her in fear and sadness.

“Chu!” Jennie raggedly cried out, “D-D-Don’t go.”

“We can fix this,” Rose followed, “Let us help.”

Jisoo shook her head no.

“I have to,” Jisoo softly replied btu loud enough to hear, “Don’t hold back for me. I have to go.”

“No!” Lisa protested.

The manager had seen events like these before. Trainees who looked liek they could go somewhere, only to be stopped for whatever reason. The manager actually thought these four would be something, but was stunned herself when Jisoo did not move on. In fact, she protested the decision but was outnumbered. She just hoped that Jisoo is able to achieve her dreams or at least find her way in life.

“We need to go,” the manager said, “Jisoo, are you finished packing yet?”

Jisoo pulled back and looked at the manager.

“Almost,” Jisoo simply replied.

“Make sure you have everything,” the manager commented, “I’ll take you to your parents.”

Jisoo nodded and continued packing. The other three just stood in silence. None of them wanted to believe it, yet it was becoming real to them.

Jisoo finished packing the last of her belongings, and pulled the luggage and carried her backpack.

With one last look at her fellow trainees, Jisoo bowed.

“I’m sorry we won’t debut together,” Jisoo somberly said, “But please, keep reaching for your dreams. When you do, I’ll be watching you. Fighting.”

The three didn't respond, only nodding. Suddenly, the three went and hugged her again. Jisoo did, albeit reluctantly. None of them wanted to let go, but they had to. After a minute, they pulled back.

Tears streaming down their faces.

“Good bye, Jisoo-yah,” Lisa tearfully said.

“Dont’ forget us, unnie,” Rose added with a cracked voice.

“I hope we can see each other again in happier times,” Jennie concluded.

Jisoo, with tears streaming down her face, nodded.

“Maybe another lifetime,” Jisoo said, “Good bye.”

“Good bye,” the three said.

With that, Jisoo followed the manager out of the building. The trainees present saw and were all shocked. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa ran after her after waiting a bit. They saw Jisoo get into the car, and saw Jisoo look at them.

After a silent moment, Jisoo waved good bye and the three did the same. The car started and it drove off. It got smaller and smaller in the distance, until the three couldn’t see it anymore.

After another minute, the three walked back inside. They reached the room Jisoo shared with Jennie, who laid on the bed and cried.  
Rose and Lisa followed suit and the three just held each other.

As for Jisoo, she reached her family home, and the entire family showed not pity or anger, but just plain sadness.

Jisoo was crying the whole day, and her older sister just couldn’t do anything but hold her. She never saw her sister broken like this.

JIsoo’s older brother felt helpless. There was nothing he could do.

Jisoo’s father was heartbroken. He pushed her to go for it, and now knows rejection.

Jisoo’s mother, however, was unable to process what happened. She just couldn’t believe her baby was able to do well in evaluations, then suddenly told there’s no place for her.

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo sobbed.

“Shhh,” Jisoo’s older sister said, “There’s nothing to apologize for. You went for it, and it’s better to try than not to at all.”

“I-I-I just,” Jisoo continued, “I-I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Jisoo’s sister said, “You’ll get there.”

What no one realized was that this was the start of a life that Jisoo didn’t envision. And with people she had no idea she would find a family outside of her own.

A year later  
The sound of the door opening and closing was heard.

“I’m home,” a husky voice was heard.

Jisoo came back looking exhausted.

“Hello, Jisoo,” Jisoo’s mom said from the couch.

Jisoo went to sit at the couch, and her mom moved to the side.

“How was work at the banquet hall?” Jisoo’s mom asked.

“Honestly,” Jisoo replied, “Hate it, but at least I’m not staying at home.”

“It’s a big step for you,” Jisoo’s mom commented honestly, “You were depressed for a few months. It was horrible to see you like that.”  
Jisoo sighed and leaned her head back. The first few months after returning from YGE was a low point. A very low point. She was so depressed that she was refusing to even drink anything.

It was thanks to a friend that Jisoo was able to get counseling. But she has not done any singing or dancing during this past year. In fact, Jisoo didn’t even try to audition for any other company.

Well, actually, she did.

Kang Seulgi did try to get Jisoo to audition again, but not before helping her get to counseling. In fact, it was thanks to Seulgi and a high school friend of Jisoo’s that she was able to take the first steps in overcoming the depression she had.

Seulgi did get Jisoo an audition for the former’s company, SM Entertainment, but while she did pass, it was for an actress role. Jisoo had no problem with that, for even though her singing and dancing was passable, they didn’t think she was a right fit for SM’s next girl group.

Bae Joohyun, aka Irene, thought Jisoo had potential but not necessarily with a girl group or as a soloist. In fact, Jisoo was suggested by her and Seulgi for OST’s. Jisoo had no problem with it, but those were hard to come by. She only just had a part being a singing partner for another idol’s song for K-Drama.

In the meantime, Jisoo worked at her grandparents’ banquet hall, helping to set up for events with designing and decoration.

Jisoo’s grandparents were upset at what happened with Jisoo, but they always told her that either she wasn’t meant for it, or it just wasn’t the right timing.

Either way, they helped JIsoo overcome her depression as well.

For Jsioo, though, it was a struggle for her dreams. She wanted to be an actress, hell, even work as a producer. Yet, it seems far away.

“I know mom,” Jisoo sighed out as she leaned forward, “It’s just, well…”

Jisoo’s mom patted her shoulder.

“NOt easy to accept,” Jisoo’s mom said, “But-”

The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted them.

“I’m home,” a male voice boomed.

“Daddy?” Jisoo asked.

“Husband,” Jisoo’s mom said.

The two stood up as they saw Jisoo’s father in his business suit. He ran a communications company and was busy lately.

He hugged his daughter and wife.

“How’s my Jisoo?” Jisoo’s dad asked.

“I’m doing fine,” Jisoo simply replied.

“Didn’t expect you home so soon,” Jisoo’s mom said.

“I have a lot of work to do,” Jisoo’s dad said, “We have to deal with a lot of companies that want to either buy us out or merge.”

“You do run a public company,” Jisoo suggested.

“A major one,” Jisoo’s dad retorted, “We just had developed communications technology for a security firm.’

“A lot of money, huh?” Jisoo’s mom asked.

“A lot!” Jisoo’s dad exclaimed, “Imagine not only my surprise, but the board’s. Speaking of, tonight we have dinner with the family. It’s been a while, so let’s take the time to do so.”

“I’ll call Jihyoon,” Jisoo’s mom said, “See if she has the time to do so.”

“I’ll get Jibeum,” Jisoo’s dad said, “Jisoo, anyone you want to invite?”

Jisoo shook her head no. “I don’t have anything anyway,” Jisoo somberly said.

Jisoo’s dad sighed.

“You’ll find it, Jisoo,” Jisoo’s dad said, “Don’t let yourself down again. We hated seeing that side of you.”

“I know,” Jisoo said, “But, at least I’m not hiding so much.”

“One step at a time,” Jisoo’s mom said, “Now go get changed and ready for tonight.”

Jisoo nodded and went off. Her parents looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

“When will our daughter be back?” Jisoo’s mom asked.

“Who knows,” Jisoo’s dad replied, “I just hate seeing her like this.”

With a sigh, Jisoo’s mom agreed. Later that night, the Kims were at a Korean barbecue restaurant, having chicken, beef, vegetables, and pork.

They were all having good conversation until…

“Hey Soo,” Jisoo’s brother said, “Did you get any acting roles yet?”

“Jibeum,” Jisoo’s dad sternly said.

“It’s ok, dad,” Jisoo said, “I auditioned for a few parts, recurring roles at best. Hopefully, i can do more than just music video appearances.”

“You didn’t even appear,” Jisoo’s brother angrily said, “Come on, do you want me to be your agent to get you roles?”

“You always offer it up to get dates,” Jisoo’s sister scolded, “So don’t play.”

“I’m not,” Jisoo’s brother protested.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Jisoo said, “I need to pee.”

“Alright dear,” Jisoo’s mom siad.

Jisoo got off the chair and walked to the bathroom. When she was getting closer to the bathroom, she opened the door. At the same time, a woman was walking to get out of the bathroom, but did not look to her right as she turned. As she did, Jisoo bumped into her.

“Oh,” the woman said, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jisoo worriedly said, “A-Are you-?”

“I don’t speak Korean,” a raspy voice interrupted, “So I cannot really understand what you’re saying, but I get the gist.

Jisoo looked up and saw a beautiful looking woman. A small heart shaped face with hazel eyes boring into her. Brunette hair that reached just above her shoulders. A wry smile. And wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and black pants. The woman was a few inches taller than Jisoo, but the heels she wore made her look taller.

JIsoo blushed hard. She does not know if she is gay or not, but right now, she’s hoping she and the stranger before her are.

“-Ello?” the woman asked, “Hello? Are you in there? Hey?”

The woman snapped her fingers in front of Jisoo.

“I know I’m hot,” the woman said, “But if you are going somewhere, shouldn’t you hurry?”

Jisoo immediately snapped out of her trance and blushed even harder.

“S-S-Sorry,” Jisoo stuttered. Jisoo mentally kicked herself for stuttering.

The woman, however, smiled widely.

“It’s ok,” the woman said, “You know, you’re pretty cute. Not the hottest, but really, I think it’s better that way. You have quite a look on you. Actually, you’re more of a spiritual beauty in human form.”

Jisoo let out a small smile, and, if possible, blushed even harder.

“Cheesy right?” the woman asked with a bit of worry.

“U-Umm,” Jisoo stuttered, “Mmmnnhhh, no. Cheesy fine.”

The woman raised an eyebrow, and Jisoo wanted to die now.

“Well now,” the woman said with a hint of humor in her voice, “Not often do I get to have a woman say it’s fine being cheesy.”

Jisoo blushed a bit. She didn’t think she would feel flattered by a woman, not that she’s against same sex couples, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit enamored by this stanger.

“Don’t be shy,” the woman calmly interrupted, “I don’t mean to be forthright like that.”

“It’s ok,” Jisoo quickly squeaked out, “I not offended.”

The woman just let out a chuckle, enjoying the cuteness of Jisoo’s English.

“Time for me to go,” the woman said, “Bye.”

“Bye,” Jisoo said.

When the woman left, Jisoo was still standing for a bit. She didn’t know why, but she felt something unique about that woman. Maybe because she was cool looking?

Jisoo shook her head and went to use the bathroom. Not long after, she came out to rejoin her family.

“Jisoo,” Jisoo’s sister said, “What took you so long?”

“We were gonna get a search party,” Jisoo’s brother teased.

“Had to go,” Jisoo replied.

“So do we,” Jisoo’s dad said, “Let’s head on home.”

“And sleep,” Jisoo’s mom added, “We need it.”

Everyone got up and left after paying the bill. As they left, Jisoo did not realize she was being watched by the very same pair of eyes she bumped into earlier.

The owner of said eyes watched from the table as she saw Jisoo and her family leave teh restaurant.

“-dy for the meeting, Daisy?”

The observer, Daisy, just looked on. The person who spoke poked Daisy in the shoulder.

“Daisy?” the woman asked as she leaned into her ear, “Daiiiiiiiiisyyyyy!”

“Huh?” Daisy asked with a startle.

She turned to see the person who poked her. A blonde, statuesque woman wearing a red shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Her eyes were twinkling with a mischievous look.

“Wh-What?” Daisy stuttered, “What’d you say, Morse?”

“Come on,” the woman, Morse, replied with exasperation, “You’re not dozing off, are you? The night’s still young. You don’t have a meeting tomorrow. It’s the day after.”

“Oh yeah,” another voice interjected, “Who is it with again?”

The two women turned to see a Colombian woman with shoulder length brunette hair, a heart shaped face, full lips, hazel eyes, and wearing green jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans.  
“It’s with the Kims,” Daisy replied.

“A lot of Koreans have the last name of ‘Kim’,” the Colombian woman mockingly replied.

Daisy just groaned. She walked into that one.

“Wow, Elena,” Morse cheekily started, “You just love to play up the stereotypes.”

The woman, Elena, just shrugged.

“I just wanted to see if Daisy will actually avoid it,” Elena humorously stated, “Obvioulsy, not.”

“Ok, Ok,” Daisy let out, “I got it. I got it. Geez.”

Elena and Morse just chuckled.

“It’s with **** Kim,” Daisy stated, “He’s the CEO of the company Jemma and LEo met with today. They already had the initial draft of the deal done and discussed it with him. I’m gonna meet the CEO the day after tomorrow about plans.”

“Let’s hope he’s got something good,” MOrse stated, “Maybe a nice woman to hook up with.”

Daisy just sighed.

“Really?” Daisy exasperatedly asked, “You’re married to a guy. What do you need a girlfriend for?”

“Actually,” Morse countered, “It’s for you.”

Daisy groaned and drank her wine.

“She’s got a point,” Elena added, “You need pussy. You haven’t been laid in a while.”

“I know that,” Daisy admitted, “It’s just I haven’t had a serious relationship since-”

“No one could catch up with your stamina,” Morse teasginly interrupted, “You’re basically Christian Gray’s less fucked up version.”

“Sexier, though,” Elena added.

Daisy just shook her head.

“Don’t flatter me,” Daisy stated with a mock glare, taking another gulp of her wine.

The two other women just giggled, but luckily for Daisy, they moved on to other things. Daisy, though, wouldn’t realize that she would find that someone who can keep up with her. She just didn’t realize it when that young woman bumped into her.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy bumps into a woman who really acts like the sky is falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before.
> 
> Forgive the crappy summaries.

A week after that night at the restaurant, Jisoo met up with her old high school friends and were walking to a cafe after her shift at the banquet hall ended.

“How are you holding up, Jisoo?” one of the girls asked.

“Still trying to audition at agencies?” a guy asked.

“Right now,” Jisoo quickly replied, “Just helping on OSTs and maybe getting a few commercials here and there. I actually just got scheduled for a commercial.”

“Why don’t SM or JYP just sign you?” another girl asked, “Or any agency? You were at YGE.”

Jisoo sighed. She wondered that too, but at the very least she has been getting chanes.

“Right now,” Jisoo continued, “I’m just hoping that I can be an actress.”

“Have you kept in touch with anyone at YGE?” a guy asked.

Jisoo shook her head.

“They’re very busy,” Jisoo sadly replied, “I last talked to them like maybe a few weeks after I left. They’re getting ready to debut, if the rumors are true.”

One of the guys laid a comforting hand on Jisoo.

“They made a mistake,” the guy confidently said.

“They sure as hell did,” the first girl said.

Jisoo let out a small smile.

“Thanks guys,” Jisoo softly said.

They entered the cafe, and lucky for them, it was not too busy. As they made their orders, the bell ringing was a sign of someone entering the cafe.

Entering the cafe was a woman with a round blue hat, wearing a blue sundress, a pair of white short heels, and wearing a pair of expensive brand sunglasses. The woman had a fancy purse across her left shoulder.

Some of the patrons noticed the newcomer, but then went back to their own business. The woman went up to make an order.

Just as Jisoo turned around with her coffee and croissant. The two bumped into each other.

“AAAHHHH!” “WAH!”

Everyone turned to see the woman standing in shock due to a big coffee stain on her pretty dress. Jisoo looked on in horror as her coffee cup had a knocked off lid.

“Omo!” Jisoo exclaimed, “I-I-I’m so, so sorry!”

“My dress!” the woman exclaimed, “Goddamn it!”

“He-Here!” Jisoo exclaimed as she grabbed napkins off of a counter.

She turned and went to try to wipe off the stain. The woman, however, was not interested in it.

“YOU BITCH!” the woman shouted, “I just got this a week ago, and you decided to be a total klutz!?!?”

Jisoo was startled. She somewhat understood English but was shocked at the woman’s reaction. Jisoo knew she messed up, but she’s trying to apologize and make up for it.

“I-I sorry,” Jisoo started. She saw the woman, even with sunglasses on, looking very furious.

And jisoo took in the fact that the woman is an Asian with Caucasian features. ANd her mouth in a thin line.

“Oh,” the woman started with an even tone, “Look at that!! The dummy knows how to speak! Can you pay for repairing my dress!?”

Jisoo was now beginning to feel smaller than she already physically was. And her friends and the cafe’s occupants were also startled into silence.

“P-pleaseu,” Jisoo stuttered, “L-L-Let me f-f-f-?”

“You know what you can do?” the woman interrupted with a low, dangerous tone.

The woman was already taller than Jisoo by a few inches, and as she towered over the Korean, said person was feeling frightened.

“Get yourself a new pair of fucking eyes,” the woman started, “And maybe, just maybe, get enough money to fix MY DRESS!”

The woman suddenly smacked the napkins out of Jisoo’s hand and she was now frightened. Before anyone could even say anything, someone else did.

“SKYE!” a female voice with an accent exclaimed, “What are you bloody doing!? You’re scaring the poor girl!”

Jisoo turned to see a caucsian woman walking from another direction. Long reddish hair in a ponytail, wearing an orange blouse, a pair of brown khakis, and a pair of flats. She immediately approached the two women, standing on the stranger’s right.

“Jem-?!” the woman, Skye, nearly screeched.

“SKye, honestly,” Jem interrupted, “I saw this poor girl bump into you after she turned around. She just didn’t see you as you were walking up to the line. It’s an easy mistake to make. Plus you were walking in her blind spot. Did you see where you were going?”

“W-Well,” Skye stuttered.

“Well?” Jem asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sh-She still,” Skye started.

“Here,” another accent was heard, a male one this time.

Jisoo turned to see on the woman’s left a man. Short blonde hair, wearing a golf shirt and a pair of slacks with a pair of shoes. The man was almost six feet tall. He also had carried some napkins and handed it to the Eurasian woman.

“I’m sure the woman is sorry,” the man commented, “If any-”

“IF!?” Skye let out again, “Are you kidding me!? This dumb-”

At the word ‘dumb’, Skye pointed at Jisoo, who was internally near breaking down.

“-fuck ruined a $1200 dress!” Skye yelled.

“Skye!” Jem exclaimed as she stood between her and Jisoo. Skye, however, did not let up.

“I can’t believe anyone would hire her!” Skye rnated more, “Who the hell wanted someone like her if she doesn’t even pay any attention, for fuck’s sake!”

Skye did not realize it, but Jisoo was starting to remember back to the day she was not allowed to stay at YGE anymore. She was about to break down when Jem stopped.

“SKYE COULSON!” Jem half-shouted, “That’s enough. You’re making a scene! Of all people, you don’t want to afford your image to take another hit. And your parents certainly do NOT-I repeat, NOT-want another event that requires damage control!”

WHat Jem said was true. The few people that were around had their phones out, either record and/or taking pictures.

Skye, however, as shocked as she was, just snorted. The scene was tense, with the redhead protectively standing in front of Jisoo. The man, however, was awkwardly watching, as if he has seen this before.

“First,” Skye started, “They’re not my parents. Second, of all people, you, Jemma Simmons, should know that I don’t give a-”

“Think about your sisters,” Jemma interrupted, “They-”

“HAH!” Skye laughed out loud, “LIke they-”

“Are waiting for us” the man interrupted, “Let’s get out of this joint and meet up with everyone. We could’ve gone out already if you didn’t have a diva tantrum!”

“B-” Skye started.

“Lance is right,” Jemma interrupted again, “Let’s go. Lance, could you please get Skye out of here? I”ll handle this.”

“You sure?” the man, Lance, asked.

“I can handle it,” Jemma calmly replied.

Lance sighed and nodded.

“Come on,” Lance said as he turned towards Skye, “let’s go. Come on now.”

Skye stared at Jisoo, or at least a part of her head, a little longer. Glaring hard, Skye then turned around with a haughty air.

“Show’s over folks!” Lance proclaimed as he waved his hands in a shooing motion, “Nothing to see here. Move along now.”

The two walked out of the door, with the rest of the occupants going back to their normal business. After the two left, Jemma let out a breath and turned to look at Jisoo. Who was trying to compose herself.

“Are you alright?” Jemma asked in Korean.

Jisoo was surprised at the woman’s Korean.

“Y-Yes,” Jisoo slowly replied.

“Can you understand English?” Jemma asked.

Jisoo nodded silently. The woman let out a sigh.

“Look,” Jemma sadly said, “Don’t take it personally. You didn't mean any harm. Just a bad accident that you have to watch out for. I don’t believe you’re that clumsy, or at least, troublesome.”

Jisoo knew the woman was not talking badly to her, but it felt a bit demoralizing.

“I don’t mean to be off putting,” Jemma admitted, “But Skye is not as bad as she behaved earlier. And I apologize for that. It’s not to excuse anything, but let’s just say she hasn’t been handling a lot of things well over the years.”

Jisoo nodded.

“O-Okay,” Jisoo softly uttered.

“Again,” Jemma said as she bowed, “I’m sorry for Skye’s behavior. I’m her friend, but I have to call it as it is in this case. Please, don’t take it personally.”

Jisoo bowed too and when both stood up, Jemma had a friendly smile.

“Please take care,” Jemma said, “Good-bye.”

“Good-bye,” Jisoo said.

Jemma walked away, and once the door was opened and closed, Jisoo let out a breath she didn’t knwo she held.

“Jisoo,” one of the women softly said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m Jisoo,” Jisoo replied, “I’m ok.”

The rest of Jisoo’s friends crowded around her and either hugged or patted her on the back. Jisoo didn’t have any energy to be at the cafe anymore and just wanted to go home.

JIsoo walked out of the cafe with one of her female friends. After being driven home, Jisoo’s mom, sister, and brother noticed her downcast mood.

“Jisoo?” Jisoo’s sister asked with worry, “Wha-?”

Jisoo just walked upstairs and went into her room. The slamming door was a sign of distress. Jisoo’s siblings walked up to the door and knocked.

“Jisoo?” Jisoo’s brother asked, “Jisoo? What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk now,” Jisoo cried out, “Just go. Leave me alone!”

“Jisoo?” Jisoo’s sister asked with worry.

“Children,” Jisoo’s mom interrupted, “Let’s wait until your father is home. It’s best to do so, and by then, Jisoo should be calmer.”

“But-?” Jisoo’s brother started.

“Jisoo,” Jisoo’s mom continued, “We’ll be downstairs, ok? Call for us if you need anything. Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

“O-Ok,” Jisoo muttered.

WIth that, Jisoo’s family walked off, with varying degrees of worry or sadness. Jisoo, meanwhile, was just thinking over what happened in the cafe. What that woman said. Calling her dumb. Useless. Jisoo thought that was what YGE siad, actually, what YGE told her.

Jisoo was thinking over the woman’s anger, and her face. Which, Jisoo suddenly thought, looked oddly familiar, but she didn’t really dwell on it as she was just mulling over the woman’s anger.

Jisoo felt that a part of her mind was telling her it’s a good thing she didn’t become an idol at this point because of an attitude like that. Another part told her that she should have been a diva by now and give that woman a piece of her mind.

In any case, Jisoo just laid down on her bed, dozing off. Feeling exhausted from a long day of work and that situation in the cafe. Knowing that she might be recognized online, and even if not, she will be forever reminded of today’s events. Forever wondering what will happen if she was still with YGE.

-Meanwhile at a hotel room-

Skye just sat on the chair with a groan.

“What are you tired for?” Lance asked, “You realize your sister had to clean up your mess? Again?!”

Skye just flipped the finger.

“And to think,” Jemma continued, “YOu freaked over a fine dress. And at the cafe, your actions were anything but fine.”

Skye just sat up. She was wearing a tank top and gym pants.

“Come on,” Skye grunted out, “That bi-”

“Your parents and siblings are already angry,” Jemma interrupted, “And you need to apologize to that young woman should you run into her again.”

Skye just grunted.

“First off,” Skye protested, “I didn’t run into her. She rammed into me.”

“She did not!” Jemma angrily protested, “And besides, you-”

“-Usually do the ramming,” Lance teasingly interrupted.

Jemma elbowed Lance in his side, causing the latter to cry out in mock pain.

“Your family is already working on a major business transaction,” Jemma commented sternly, “Don’t try to mess it up.”

“Come on,” Skye whined as she leaned back in the chair, “I’m not the businesswoman. I’m an actress.”

“More like a horror movie,” Lance added.

The two women looked at Lance with a ‘Seriously’ look. Lance just shrugged.

“Sounded funny in my mind,” Lance claimed.

“We all know what Bobbi sees in it,” Skye verbally jabbed.

“Ouch,” Lance said with a hand over his heart.

“You did scare that woman, though,” Jemma said, “And she looked to be no older than nineteen, maybe twenty.”

“What’s that got to-?” Skye asked.

“Skye,” Jemma interrupted again, “What’s with your attitude lately? You weren’t ever like this before-”

“Jem,” Skye interrupted with a hand on her haed, “Please. I know where you’re going with this.”

“Honestly,” Lance followed, “we need to go there.”

Skye just threw her head back in exhaustion.

“Guys,” Skye softly said, “I’m fine.”

Jemma and Lance looked at each other, knowing Skye was not fine. Jemma sat next to her.

“Come on,” Jemma said, “Don’t be like this. We’re here for you.”

Jemma held Skye’s left hand and tapped it lightly. Skye sat up and looked downwards.

“It’s just,” Skye started, “I just…”

“We know,” Jemma softly said as she rubbed Skye’s back with her free hand.

Lance just looked on as Skye tried to gather her thoughts.

“I don’t know when I can find someone to share,” Skye admitted, “it feels so, so…”

“Listen,” Jemma started, “Let things go as they go, ok? For now, just try to pull yourself together. Find something that you can help you channel your energy. We’re in South Korea for a while. Let’s make the best of it, ok?”

Skye nodded in confirmation. Skye leaned towards Jemma, who held her comfortingly.

“Come on, Jem,” Skye said as she stood up, “The rest of the gang will be here later for dinner.”

“Including your parents,” Jemma started.

Skye groaned. That’s another thing to worry about.

“I know,” Skye admitted, “i’ll get ready for it.”

“Better,” Jemma scolded, “No one’s gonna be happy with your little stunt. And you better hope you don’t do that again if you happen to bump into her again.”

Skye sighed. She knew that one was coming.

“Yeah,” Skye admittedly said, “I better.”

Lance just patted Skye’s shoulder.

“To whatever else comes our way,” Lance offered.

“Aye,” Skye and Jemma said.

“Let’s go,” Skye said.

The three headed out of the hotel room as Skye thought over earlier this afternoon. Not realizing that she was going to see that woman again soon enough.


End file.
